The picture day
by lily4
Summary: Hey! It's a funny thing, talking about... guess what? The picture day at school, of course! Just read it, it is not so long and I think you'll like it. Ja ne!


Hiya!  
  
I know that you're tired to read things wrote by me but I just had a great idea  
and I hope it will be great too. Just, read, I don't think it would be a long   
story.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up. Today was the day of the 'picture' at school. She went downstairs,  
still in her PJ. She ate her breakfast. Her father came to her and said:  
  
"I bought you a dress for today. You MUST wear it. It will be great on you, I'm  
absolutely sure."   
  
"Ok, thanks dad!" Sakura replied and went back in her room to put on the dress.  
But it was horrible!!! The ugliest dress you ever saw, and she MUST wear it.  
She put it on, and it didn't look better. She hated it. She went downstairs  
to tell her dad that she wasn't going to wear it, but he said:  
  
"Wow! You're awesome. I was right!"  
  
"But dad..." She said  
  
"You don't need to thank me, it's ok." He said. "Go to school now or you'll be  
late!"  
  
"Ok, then. Bye dad..." She said with a sad tone. But her dad didn't notice.  
  
"I must be dreaming!" She said. And then, *paf* she woke up in her bed.  
  
'Only a dream...' she thought  
  
Today was the day of the 'picture' at school. She went downstairs,  
still in her PJ. She ate her breakfast. Her father came to her and said:  
  
"I bought you a dress for today. You MUST wear it. It will be great on you, I'm  
absolutely sure."   
  
"Ok, thanks dad!" Sakura replied and went back in her room to put on the dress.  
But it was horrible!!! The ugliest dress you ever saw, and she MUST wear it.  
She put it on, and it didn't look better. She hated it. She went downstairs  
to tell her dad that she wasn't going to wear it, but he said:  
  
"Wow! You're awesome. I was right!"  
  
"But dad..." She said  
  
"You don't need to thank me, it's ok." He said. "Go to school now or you'll be  
late!"  
  
"Ok, then. Bye dad..." She said with a sad tone. But her dad didn't notice.  
  
"I must be dreaming!" She said. And then, *paf* she woke up in her bed.  
  
'Only a dream... again' she thought  
  
Today was the day of the 'picture' at school. She went downstairs,  
still in her PJ. She ate her breakfast. Her father came to her and said:  
  
"I bought you a dress for today. You MUST wear it. It will be great on you, I'm  
absolutely sure."   
  
"Ok, thanks dad!" Sakura replied and went back in her room to put on the dress.  
But it was horrible!!! The ugliest dress you ever saw, and she MUST wear it.  
She put it on, and it didn't look better. She hated it. She went downstairs  
to tell her dad that she wasn't going to wear it, but he said:  
  
"Wow! You're awesome. I was right!"  
  
"But dad..." She said  
  
"You don't need to thank me, it's ok." He said. "Go to school now or you'll be  
late!"  
  
"Ok, then. Bye dad..." She said with a sad tone. But her dad didn't notice.  
  
"I must be dreaming!" She said. And then, *paf* she woke up in her bed.  
  
'This dream again, I will receive the dress again I bet!' she thought  
  
Today was the day of the 'picture' at school. She went downstairs,  
still in her PJ. She ate her breakfast. Her father came to her and said:  
  
"I bought you a dress for today. You MUST wear it. It will be great on you, I'm  
absolutely sure."   
  
"Ok, thanks dad!" Sakura replied and went back in her room to put on the dress.  
But it was horrible!!! The ugliest dress you ever saw, and she MUST wear it.  
She put it on, and it didn't look better. She hated it. She went downstairs  
to tell her dad that she wasn't going to wear it, but he said:  
  
"Wow! You're awesome. I was right!"  
  
"But dad..." She said  
  
"You don't need to thank me, it's ok." He said. "Go to school now or you'll be  
late!"  
  
"Ok, then. Bye dad..." She said with a sad tone. But her dad didn't notice.  
  
"This time, I know what I'll do." She said and laughed.  
  
She jumped in the mud, she got all dirty, she tear her dress, she messed up  
her hair on the way to school. When she arrived, her friends were speechless.  
  
The picture was taken, the other all dressed up, and her... all messed up!  
  
And after that what happenned? She woke up, you think? NO! This time, it wasn't  
a dream, it was really the day, the 'picture day' and it was really a dress his  
father had bought her. Results? The ugliest picture of herself too!  
  
  
*When something happens three times, it will not happens a fourth!*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Well, gotta go. I think I'll get some sleep now... *yamn*, three fics in a row,  
VERY tiring, isn't it?  
  
lily 


End file.
